Feels Like Rain
by a1y-puff
Summary: Staying with someone you really love even if you know it's better letting go is like standing under the rain. It feels good but you know it's not right. Oshitari x Atobe yes, OshiAto . Shonen-ai. oneshot


**Title:** Feels Like Rain  
**Fandom: **The Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing: **Oshitari Yuushi X Atobe Keigo  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** PG, I think.  
**Warnings: **Eh…Oshitari being the hopeless romantic that he is? And this is a little fragmented I think... oh, and abusive use of italics XD;;

**Prompt: **from **darkmage009:**

_Staying with someone you really love even if you know it's better letting go is like standing under the rain.  
It feels good but you know it's not right._

**Disclaimer:** If I own PoT, I would've been rich and it would no longer be about tennis and there would be lots of Shonen-ai and yaoiness. I'm not rich (sadly), and PoT is still mainly about tennis with occasional hints on pairings so PoT is not mine. xD

**A/N: **First attempt in OshiAto. Please be gentle –bows- anyway this was kinda difficult to write, due to my limited vocabularies –sweatdrops-

Written for **darkmage009** since she made me (finally) writing on other pairing aside of TezuFuji x3

Special thanks to **Vierblith** for her little help with the prompt –hugs her-

* * *

**FEELS LIKE RAIN**

* * *

Oshitari loved the rain. He loved to watch the rain outside of the window of his classroom. It gave him somewhat a romantic atmosphere, and he liked that. He loved to listen to the sound of the rain that was dripping against the grounds. It made him felt somewhat nostalgic for no reason at all. And he loved it to stand under the rain, feeling as the droplets hitting his body, seeping into his clothes and streaming down his face, and neck… he enjoyed being under the rain, for it gave him the serene and melancholic feel.

* * *

Oshitari didn't keep tracks of 'when' it had actually started; all he knew was that he was currently involved with Atobe. He didn't even remember _how,_ it's just somehow, they started to hang out together often, talking about tennis, or merely listened to Atobe boasted about his _prowess, _be it inside or outside the tennis court. Most of the times, Oshitari would just sit there, reading one of his romance novels while occasionally giving the captain some sarcastic comments with his all-knowing smirk just to annoy the other boy.

One day, though, when Atobe decided that Oshitari should keep his mouth shut, he chose to use the most effective method to silence someone: a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a brief moment, and it was only a mere touch between their pursed lips.

Oshitari blinked once, twice, and finally found his voice to ask _'what was that for, Atobe?'_

The other boy merely crossed his arms and said _'to shut your mouth,' _as if it was the most natural thing on earth to kiss a friend, in the same gender, just to keep their mouth shut.

Both of them left it at that; Atobe went back to his paperwork for the club, and Oshitari continued reading his novel. Occasionally, Atobe would ask Oshitari for his opinion for the club and he would just answer it in such a casual tone. That day ended just like that and none of them talked about the kiss.

But that certainly was not their first and last kiss.

It was after practice, when somehow just both of them left behind while the other had already gone home. Oshitari had just finished taking shower when he found Atobe was still there, in the clubroom, sitting on a bench with one leg crossed on the other.

'_You're still here,' _was more like a statement from the navy-haired boy rather than a question.

'_Ore-sama has to lock up today. You're taking your time showering, ahn? You're wasting Ore-sama's precious time…' _and before Atobe could finish his word, Oshitari's lips were pressed on his. This time, the kiss lasted longer than before.

'_What was that for?'_ Atobe asked, but Oshitari could not catch even the slightest hint of annoyance. Instead, he saw a faint blush on Atobe's cheeks, and he just had to smirk.

'_It's an apology for keeping your precious time, Your Highness,' _he said teasingly as he was getting dressed.

Atobe was silent as he watched the taller boy, but then he stood up, slung his bag and waited for the other boy on the door. He smirked as Oshitari walked to the door and said, _'A kiss is not enough to pay for Ore-sama's precious time.'_

'_Aah, then how about a movie by this weekend?'_ he offered.

'_As long as it's not a sappy romance movie of your favorite.'_

Oshitari chuckled, and Atobe looked as smug as he had always been. They walked towards the school gates talking about some school craps as the used to do, but this time, Oshitari walked Atobe to his car, with their fingers casually intertwined as if they had been doing that for years.

There was never a confession. They interacted with each other just like the usual; Atobe would still boast about his prowess every now and then, and Oshitari would still give occasional sarcastic comments while reading his romance novel; they would still discuss about the team with Sakaki-sensei as he trusted the matter of observing the whole team to the two of them. They acted like nothing happened between them. But there were this occasional kisses every now and then, just for the sake of it.

Oshitari didn't mind abut that kind of relationship. He was happy just by watching the faint blush on Atobe's cheeks every time they kissed for a little too long. He was content to hear the way his name recited in such elegant and smug tone of his, yet there was absolutely something different in the way Atobe said his name. He was happy that even though nobody knew about them, they were certainly special to each other.

But somehow, he started wondering if things would work out.

Being a genius was not always good, Oshitari thought. He couldn't seem to tell his brain to just shut up and stopped formulating on the possibilities of what may happen—mostly the negative consequences—if they were to keep this relationship. Things like family problems, friends and society kept pestering his mind. They were so young; none of them were older than fifteen. Their friends were less likely to mind their relationship, but surely their families and society would not approve of this kind of _love. _They would call it a mere youth's curiosity and would force them to break apart.

He knew that every _normal_ person with their mind working the _right_ way would not get themselves involved with someone of the same gender, and they would see those _homosexual _with one eye and gave them prejudice.

But he was _happy_ with Atobe.

* * *

It is just a practice match, but almost all of the Hyoutei tennis club members' eyes were on that one particular match; a rare match between the Captain and the prodigy of Hyoutei. The match was intense, none of them wanted to lose albeit in a mere practice match. It looked like coach Sakaki liked Oshitari to play singles more than he played doubles. And giving Atobe as his opponent was to test just how far Oshitari could go.

The intense match, however, should be cut off by the sudden rain. The rain wasn't heavy but it wouldn't be wise to keep practicing, otherwise, they would catch a cold. Coach Sakaki started _'Itteyoshi'_-ing the non regulars to clean up the courts and for all members to hurriedly take a shelter. Oshitari could hear Atobe ordering Kabaji to take Jirou into the clubroom—the others had no longer wondering _how _Jirou could still be asleep under the rain like this—and he heard Kabaji's _'Usu'_ reply. But Oshitari himself hadn't moved to take a shelter

He raised a hand and looked up to the sky; his glasses protected his eyes from the raindrops. It felt good to stand under the rain like this, feeling the droplets fell onto his face, his hands, and his body; giving him a somewhat serene and melancholic feel. But if he were to stand too long under the rain, he would get sick.

Suddenly, Oshitari smirked as he found the metaphor for his situation.

Staying with someone you really love even if you know it's better letting go is like standing under the rain.

It feels good but you know it's not right.

_Atobe feels like rain._

'_What is this, Oshitari? You do not take a shelter. Do you wish to continue our match?'_ he heard Atobe called from across the net.

Oshitari blinked. Atobe was still there? He then walked across the court until they were only separated by the net. _'What are you still doing here, Atobe? You'll catch a cold, go into the clubroom already,' _he said.

'_Ahn? I thought you like to stand under the rain? Like those scenes from those romance novels of yours,'_ Atobe simply stated.

Oshitari sighed, and smirked._ 'I do like those scenes, and while standing under the rain feels good, it's not good for your health.'_

'_But it feels good isn't it? And I am not a weakling as to catch a cold from a mere rain like this,' _he smirked confidently.

Oshitari smiled back at him. _'I didn't know you like the rain too.'_

Atobe looked at his face, and then up to the sky. He raised his hand as he replied, _'I do like the rain, for it connects the eternally separated earth and sky. Don't you think it's wonderful?'_

Oshitari was stunned for a moment. It was rather unexpected to hear that kind of words flowed out from Atobe's lips. _'I didn't know you are capable of such romantic words,' _Oshitari smirked teasingly at his captain.

Atobe smirked back at him as he said, _'I must've hung around you too much.'_

Oshitari smirked before finally ushered Atobe towards the clubhouse because Gakuto told them to come fast before they got scolded because the rain was getting heavier. As they walked side by side with their hands occasionally brushed against each other, Oshitari thought that he should fix the metaphor he had created.

The one that felt like 'rain' was not Atobe. Rather, it was the love they held for each other that made him felt like standing under the rain. It was not right, indeed. But it felt good.

And it was enough.

* * *

Oshitari loved the rain. He loved to watch the rain outside of the window of his classroom. It gave him somewhat a romantic atmosphere, and he liked that. He loved to listen to the sound of the rain that was dripping against the grounds. It made him felt somewhat nostalgic for no reason at all. And he loved it to stand under the rain, feeling as the droplets hitting his body, seeping into his clothes and streaming down his face, and neck… he enjoyed being under the rain, for it connected the two impossible beings to be together.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N:** Err… the ending is a bit weird it seems? Ahahah… dm-chan gave me such a good prompt, and while I think it's not really satisfying the prompt, I hope this was good enough. And thanks to Vierblith that I made it a (somewhat) happy ending.

I haven't got the jist of their characters yet here, but I'll try to write on them again (hopefully, better) some other time. They're fun to write XD;;

Oh, and it was intentional for Atobe didn't use 'ore-sama' to address himself in the last part. And Atobe's words about rain connecting the eternally separated earh and sky I quoted from Bleach XD;;

Reviews are sooo much loved! Con-crits are welcomed, and flames would be ignored, thank you!


End file.
